The invention relates to an arrangement of wet absorbent sheet material having interspersed layers of liquid barrier material. The invention relates to packages containing an arrangement of wet absorbent sheet material having layers of liquid barrier material interspersed among the wet absorbent sheet material. In particular, the invention relates to re-sealable packages of wet fibrous sheet material having layers of liquid barrier material interspersed between the sheets of wet fibrous material. The invention also relates to an arrangement of wetted porous sheet material having layers of liquid barrier material interspersed at predetermined intervals between the sheets of wetted porous material.